


Little

by Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Pacifiers, Trauma, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover/pseuds/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover
Summary: Aaron Hotchner- caregiver/daddyDaddy- S.R., M.B., / CG- to all littlesDavid Rossi- caregiver/papaPrimary CG- E.P., J.J., / Papa- to everyonePenelope Garcia- mommaMomma- D.M.Margaret Blake- mommy/littleLittle age: 1-4, / Mommy- S.R.Emily Prentiss- little/mamaLittle age: 4-9, / Mama- J.J.Derek Morgan- littleLittle age: 3-6Jennifer Jareau- littleLittle age: 3-5Spencer Reid- littleLittle age: 1-6
Kudos: 12





	Little

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron Hotchner- caregiver/daddy  
> Daddy- S.R., M.B., / CG- to all littles
> 
> David Rossi- caregiver/papa  
> Primary CG- E.P., J.J., / Papa- to everyone
> 
> Penelope Garcia- momma  
> Momma- D.M.
> 
> Margaret Blake- mommy/little  
> Little age: 1-4, / Mommy- S.R.
> 
> Emily Prentiss- little/mama  
> Little age: 4-9, / Mama- J.J.
> 
> Derek Morgan- little  
> Little age: 3-6
> 
> Jennifer Jareau- little  
> Little age: 3-5
> 
> Spencer Reid- little  
> Little age: 1-6

Aaron Hotchner was a family man, but due to his job, having a family was out of the question. The people he spent all his time with were the closest he would get to a family, and they became his family the closer they all got, when one would leave, it hurt, but the one to replace their spot, would always soon become apart of the family. To Aaron, the ladies of the team were like daughters, and in one case, it would seem a bit incestuous but that didn’t seem to matter on this team, except Garcia, She was more like a little sister. The boys were like sons, minus Rossi, he was like a father.

Emily was a little, but she was also a caregiver, Jen was her baby when she was big.

Margaret was the same as Emily, just Instead of being Jen’s, she was Spencer’s Mommy.

Penelope was Derek’s momma when he was little.

David was Emily’s primary caregiver and Jen’s when both were little at the same time.

Aaron was Margaret and Spencer’s daddy when they were little.

Margaret, who prefers Maggi, was the one to introduce the team to Age regression. She had been regressing for a few years before joining the team but had known she was a little when she was in her teen years. After the case involving Frank, when he left with Jane, she had involuntarily regressed, but we knew better than to judge her since she joined with Spencer, they had become fast friends in the Academy, and told each other everything, except for this. None of the team knew what to do but they were worried about letting her go home alone like this. Since Gideon was still a part of the team at the time his advice was to leave it alone. Much like with Spencer’s addiction. Aaron had decided to go home with her since he knew Haley wouldn’t approve of Maggi coming home with him. She had clung to him for most of the flight home, She had had an accident while Aaron had been cooking dinner and she spent the night cuddled up to his side after that. 

The next one to regress had been Spencer. After he had been kidnapped, tortured and drugged he needed a safe way to cope with the trauma from it, which helped with his craving for the drug since his body seemed to forget about the addiction while he was in his headspace. Gideon wasn’t happy about their coping mechanism but wasn’t vocal about it thankfully. 

JJ was the next one to regress the same night Spencer had. She felt responsible for him getting kidnapped since they had separated. Emily, who had been new to the team still and looking for a way to feel like she belonged, had helped take care of JJ, while Aaron took care of Spencer and Maggi.

Emily regresses for the first time after she and Spencer were held hostage by a religious cult, and they had beaten her up and had almost killed a lot of people. But they had saved almost everyone. David had been the one to help take care of her.

Derek had been the last one to regress, after confronting his childhood rapist and putting him in jail, it had been a lot on him so he regressed, whale he was little the only person he had wanted was Penelope, so the whole flight home was spent with him crying and asking for his “Pen”.

“Daddy!” Spencer was currently little running around Dave’s place with JJ and Derek. We had decided to have a nice family get together there since it was the biggest and had a nice backyard.

“Yes, Spencer?”

“Mag had an accident,” She had been having more and more of them each time she regressed which either meant she was younger each time or she wasn’t potty trained at whatever age she was supposed to be.

“Do you know how old she is bub?”

“I fink two daddy?”

“Okay, where is she?”

“Outside with the others.”

Aaron had gone outside with Spencer and saw Maggi sitting on the ground crying while Derek seemed to be teasing her for having an accident.JJ was soothing the other girl as any child would.

“Spence, can you go get Auntie Pen?”

“Otay!”

“Derek Morgan. You better not be making fun of Maggi.” Penelope scolded the boy.

“I’m sorry Mags...” Derek apologized sadly.

“Come here baby girl,” Penelope reaches out to Maggi, who only looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

“Baby, can you walk?” Aaron asks to see how old the girl is. She only shakes her head ‘no’, which says two things, she’s young enough to be quiet and at an age where she doesn’t want to walk, “Can you walk though, honey?” she nods her head yes to that.

“Is it because of the accident you don’t want to, Thumper?” She had told us once thatcher family had called her that when she was young.

She seems to be a non-vocal age since she hasn’t said anything yet, she shook her head ‘yes’.

Aaron picked her up and carried her into the house and changed her into her littler clothes, including a diaper which she seemed happy to be wearing and a shirt that covered to her mid-thighs when standing, she hates wearing pants so they try and avoid putting pants on her whenever possible.

Maggi had told Aaron and Spencer that she didn’t talk until after being put into speech therapy as a kid, so that had helped them with knowing if she was older or younger than that age.

“Daddy? Is Mag otay?” Spencer always worried about her when they were in their headspaces.

“She is now bub.”

“So can we go play again?”

“You should ask her if she wants to play then silly.”

“Mag, wanna come to play with us again?” She looks up at Aaron with pleading eyes, shaking her head yes at the two.

“Okay, you two go play, but be nice.”

The two went back to the yard and joined in with Derek and JJ again. While the ‘adults’ were inside talking and making dinner. “Maggi’s been having a lot more accidents recently Hotch, is she okay?” Prentiss asks.

“I’m not sure, I’ll ask her if she knows why when she’s big, but otherwise, all I can is be there.”

“You are a great daddy to them.” Pen adds.

  
  


“Maggi, I was wondering if you knew about your accidents you have while little?”

“Oh, I’m not sure, I’ve always had a small bladder, so I guess you giving me a lot of drinks is the reason, otherwise, I’m not sure.”

The next case ended with Maggi getting kidnapped and tortured, it took almost two weeks to find her, and she had been bound to the wall furthest from any type of bathroom. So she held it for as long as she could, but no one could hold it for two weeks. (The unsub remained unnamed for too long.) He had forced Maggi to drink a certain amount of water each day ensuring she would be forced to go. He had touched her inappropriately anytime she started squirming to hold her bladder, the unsub had been streaming it to the team for the entire time he had her, not a single second was missed. They watched her torture as they had with Reid. only this time, no drugs were involved and rape was. She had slipped into her headspace at one point and had forced herself out so that the unsub didn’t have that part of her as well. 

“ _ Daddy, Baby, _ ” she would whisper when she was sure that the unsub wouldn’t hear her. As if a reminder for why she had to survive this and to get back to them. “ _ Awe, you miss your father? And your kid? That’s adorable, _ ” the unsub, Ryan, mocked her after hearing her say it one day.

“ _ No, reminding myself why I have to kill you. For my baby. And for my daddy. _ ” “ _ I’ve always wondered if you had a family. Sluts like you, usually do. _ ” “ _ not a slut... _ ”

When we found her, she was in a puddle of piss and blood, both hers and Ryan’s. She had managed to injure him before he could touch her again.

“Maggi! Oh god, I’m so sorry it took so long.” JJ cried out when she saw the state her friend was in.

“It’s okay Jayje, just get me out of here and these clothes, Aaron, little clothes and lots of affection please,” she had fallen into her headspace shortly after getting to the hospital. She was younger than she had been before, at around maybe 10 months? 

“ _ She seems to have regressed to a fairly young age, and since she was sexually assaulted quite roughly, she will be in pain when the morphine wears off. She may have trouble with a few things after it wears off so someone should probably stay with her until she heals, _ ” The doctor tells the team after having worked on Maggi, “ _ she may need to come back in for further tests. _ ”

“Why? Is everything okay?”

“ _ It’s her bladder. _ ”

“Is she okay?”

“ _ She just has to relearn her control to hold her bladder, if she doesn’t relearn how to control her bladder in a few months, then she may be at risk for not being able to relearn. _ ”

“I’ll stay with her,” Aaron was worried about letting her go with anyone else, because  _ he _ was Maggi’s Daddy, and he was slightly possessive over her when it came to that. He also knew how to take care of her, what she liked, how she liked her food, what clothes she preferred when little. Margaret was a picky girl, big or little.

“Gah!” Maggi voiced from her spot on the hospital bed. She looks so small now, after two weeks of only fluids and no real food, it was bound to happen.

“Hey Mags, we missed you,” Spencer says.

“How ya feelin’ kiddo?” Rossi asks.

“Mmm,” She makes grabby hands telling Aaron that she’s hungry, or that she wants to be held.

“Do you want food Pretty girl?”

“Aaaaa” she repeats the hand movement.

“I’ll go get you something to eat then,” Aaron tells her before leaving the room, causing her to start crying loudly after Aaron is out of her line of sight.

“Hey, it’s okay baby, he’ll be back soon, he’s just getting you some food,” Rossi tries to soothe the girl.

"Hey, what's all the crying about, baby?" Aaron asks when he comes back into the room with Maggi's food.

"Gah!" Maggi was happy once she saw her Daddy, "You didn’t have to worry little one, I was coming back, I'd never leave you."

  
  


Maggi had been in her headspace for a week so far, and Spencer spent just about the whole time with the two, he wanted to help his Daddy with his baby sister. For most of the week, Spencer was about six years old while in his headspace. JJ was in and out on her own, mainly spending the time colouring with Spencer or Derek, wanting to spend time with the family, but not daring to wake the baby.


End file.
